english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
April Stewart
April Stewart (born February 8, 1968) is an American voice actress from Truckee, California. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014-2015) - Dissmissive Mom (ep48), Lady Zartra (ep31), Woman (ep31), Zarda *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Parrot (ep3), Wendy Palloy (ep3) *Danny Phantom (2007) - Pandora (ep44), Woman (ep44) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Marci McFist, Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - CC Puede (ep13), Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa, Nikita (ep21), Scout Leader (ep7), Teeny (ep13) *Evil Con Carne (2003) - Cataclysma (ep1), Evil Girl#1 (ep1), Woman (ep?) *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Firelord Izumi (ep48), Raava *The Loud House (2016) - Mom#1 (ep24) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Selene 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Ethereal Fairy, Vanessa, Warrior Fairy (ep97) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Alura *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Granny Goodness, Stompa 'Movies' *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Girl with Phone, Weas-Elizabeth *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Granny Goodness, Stompa *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Additional Voices *Winx Club (2011) - Vanessa *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Vanessa *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Vanessa 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Vanessa *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Vanessa 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Stompa (ep45) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Seagulls Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Queen Isabella of Castille *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Queen Isabella of Castille *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Battle Nuns *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Reporter 1, Reporter 3 *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Brawler Female, Death, Developer 3 *Destiny (2014) - Awoken Pilot, City Civilian, Petra Venj *Dishonored (2012) - Empress/Heart *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Jessamine Kaldwin *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Rabbit#2, Wu Minion#2, Wu Sister#3 *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *God of War III (2010) - Aphrodite *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Human Female *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Business Casual Female Ped. 8, Homeless Male Ped. 3, Hooker Female Ped. 1 *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Bloody Mary *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Justice Strauss *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Ms. Marvel *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Psylocke *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Jean Grey, Psylocke *Mass Effect (2007) - Nelyna *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Anglu, Janice Nall, Jedi Knight, Lana, Lyn Sekla, Marlena Venn, Sasha, Sith Archaeologist, Sith Student, Sith Teacher, Slave, Swoop Fan, Thalia May, Twi'lek, Zoriis Bafka *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - Twins' Mother *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Grelka, Njada Stonearm, Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Female Pro-Bender 1, Female Pro-Bender 2, Female Pro-Bender 3 *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Cassian Female, Mechari Female *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Kayla, Weapon X Computer 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Lucrecia Crescent *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Mjrn *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Carla *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Barbarella, Veronique *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Selvaria Bles *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (12) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors